Dame Esos Cinco Por El Primer Beso
by MaruHanning
Summary: POV BELLA. OS. Bella es la niña nueva en el jardin de Forks, todos la incluyen muy bien, pero solo un niño capta su atencion y todo se torna un poco loco cuando el tema de los besos sale a la luz en el recreo / mal summary D: asique mejor leanlo xd


**Disclaimer: no, no soy ella y no, los personajes no son míos. **

**Hola! Si he estado desaparecida, descubrí que tengo por lo menos una prueba cada semana por lo que resta del semestre asique me puse las pilas con el estudio pero vi un video… que se los dejare al final por si quieren verlo que cuando lo vi, me enamore y me dije a mi misma: "misma adáptalo a tu pareja favorita" asique aquí esta antes de que vuelva al estudio y espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dame esos cinco por el primer beso<strong>

Estaba saltando feliz, hoy era mi primer día en el jardín de niños de Forks después de que mis padres decidieran cambiar el caluroso Arizona para venir a vivir a este lugar tan frio y lluvioso. Lo único que deseaba era conocer a otros niños con quien entretenerme porque como no tengo hermanitos no tengo con quien jugar por las tardes y mi mamá dice que esta es la oportunidad perfecta para volverme más extrovertida… aunque la verdad no tengo idea de lo que eso significa.

No podía dejar de moverme y eso alegraba mucho a mi mamita en el camino al jardín. Tengo que admitir que estaba muy nerviosa porque ser la niña nueva nunca es fácil, además que pueden haber niños malos y molestosos aunque mi mama dijo que si habían tenía que acusarlos enseguida con la maestra.

Cuando llegue al jardín justo toco la campana para entrar al salón, mi mama me dejo en la puerta de la salita y se fue despidiéndose con un beso. La maestra Esme me dijo donde podía colgar mi abrigo y mi mochila y me sentó alrededor de una mesa redonda de color rojo junto con otros cinco niños.

-Hola, me llamo Alice –saludo una niña pequeña de pelo negro y puntiagudo que estaba a mi derecha

-Hola Alice, yo soy Bella –sonreí tímidamente

-Qué lindo nombre –dijo la voz de un niño que estaba frente a mí, los ojos de él eran de color verde y tenía el cabello muy desordenado.

-Gracias –me sonroje porque el niño era muy lindo, pero enseguida se escucharon unas risas muy fuertes a mi izquierda

-¡Mira Rose! Parece un semáforo –rio el niño que parecía un oso

-No la molestes –lo reto la niña que al parecer se llamaba Rose, ella era muy linda su pelo era rubio y largo sujetado en una coleta y sus ojos azules

-No te preocupes por Emmett, el es así siempre y con todas las personas, no te sientas mal. Por cierto mi nombre es Jasper Hale y ella –dijo señalando a niñita rubia –es mi hermana Rosalie –sonrió Jasper hablando muy educadamente.

Luego de eso la maestra que resulto ser la madre de Alice, Emmett y Edward –así se llamaba el niño de ojos verdes y cabello desordenado –no hizo trabajar por mesas con plastilina antes de salir al patio a jugar un rato.

Tome mi manzana y mi jugo en caja de sabor naranja y salí en compañía de Alice quien me decía los nombres de cada niño que había en el patio. Agotada de tanta habladera con Alice me fui a sentar en la caja de arena donde estaba Edward y Alice y Jasper me acompañaron.

Conversamos un rato hasta que empezaron hablar de los besos, yo no sabía qué era eso solo había visto a mi mamá y a mi papá hacerlo cuando mi papi llegaba del trabajo.

-Creo que las personas se dan besos cuando se agradan –me encogí de hombros dándole una mascada a mi manzana mientras Alice seguía conversando con Jasper

-Yo también lo creo –respondió Edward mirándome.

Le sonreí y me puse a pensar que si las personas se dan besos cuando se agradan y a mí me agradaba mucho Edward ¿Por qué no darle uno? Y sin meditarlo más le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-¿Por qué me besaste? –Pregunto mirando hacia el suelo mientras lo abrazaba –Yo te beso, porque tú me gustas –murmuro pero no logre entender mucho lo que decía, pero aun así no dejaba de abrazarlo y me miro sonriendo.

Cuando lo solté volvió a repetirme que él me besa porque yo le gustaba y me dio un beso en el hombro logrando que me sonrojara nuevamente

-Si tú me besas, yo te beso –sonrió

-Pero si ya te bese –le dije volteando mi la cara avergonzada, pero después me arme de valor y lo mire y le di un beso en la boca

-Hey –grito Alice cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacíamos

-¡Nos besamos en los labios! –Grito Edward a todo el patio -¡Wow! Adivinen que –grito esta vez en dirección a Emmett y Rose –Em, Rose yo y ella nos besamos en los labios –hizo una mueca un tanto extraña y muy chistosa mientras asentía y yo apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro.

-No más –dijo Alice riéndose cuando vio que Edward quería volver a darme un beso

-¡Sí! –Grito nuevamente Edward celebrando –Dame esos cinco por ese primer beso –pido mirando a Jasper y luego a mi

-Dame esos cinco –sonreí chocando nuestras manos muchas veces y después Edward me dio otro beso pero en la nariz

-Hey –lo fulmine con la mirada pero la verdad estaba muerta de la risa –No mas –pero no me hizo caso y me dio otro beso en los labios

-Edward no mas –dijo Alice riendo

-Ella dijo no mas –repetí tomando un poco de mi jugo de naranja

-Está bien –dijo Edward mirando hacia el piso

Luego de eso el día pasó muy rápido y estuve siempre con Edward, a la salida fuimos a buscar a nuestras mamás de la mano…

* * *

><p>-Y ese fue mi primer beso… -le sonreí a Reneesme mientras la acomodaba para que se durmiera<p>

-Qué lindo mami yo quiero que mi primer beso sea así –suspiro

-Cuando sepas quien es el indicado lo tendrás –le acaricie el cabello antes de depositar un beso en su frente –descansa hija

-Buenas noches mamá –sonrío

Baje hasta el primer piso donde mi esposo estaba frente a la chimenea leyendo el periódico.

-¿Se durmió ya? –pregunto dejando que me sentara en sus piernas

-Se está quedando dormida, quería que le contara la historia de mi primer beso… otra vez –suspire apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho

-Querrás decir, nuestro primer beso, Bella –me corrigió dándome un beso en la cabeza

-Sí, deberíamos repetirlo alguna vez Edward –sonreí mirándolo mientras acariciaba su barbilla

-Yo te beso si tú me besas –susurro encima de mis labios permitiéndome darle un pequeño piquito

-Ya te bese –sonreí

-Te amo Isabella Cullen –dijo entre carcajadas

-Y yo a ti Edward Cullen –susurre apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho y dejando que el calor del fuego y sus brazos me abrigaran por el resto de mi vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí está el link del video, obviamente sin los espacios :) <strong>**you tube. com/ watch?v= iEN-kHe5o_Y& feature = share**

**Sin nada más que decir porque el sueño me gana por culpa del cambio de horario **

**XOXO**

**Maru**


End file.
